


Juxtapose

by MilaniMelania



Series: Spidey-pool, the beginning [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erotica, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay For You, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilaniMelania/pseuds/MilaniMelania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-Man meets the Merc with the mouth for the first time in this very explosive yet steamy entry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juxtapose

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters and do not profit off of them, I simply enjoy pairing them a whole lot =^__^=

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…(takes deep breath)..AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

:::CRAAASH!!!:::

Deadpool collides with an apartment building shattering and bursting through one of the unit’s windows, he tech rolls on the carpet and clumsily tumbles into the base of a sofa chair. Shooting back up to regain his composure he races toward the window and stares out in awe

:::KERPLOUUUUGH:::

A giant explosion a few buildings down litters the skyline with fire and shrapnel, Deadpool gazes on relieved as he poses in front of the window with his hands resting on his hips. (THUD) A metal lamp flies at Deadpool’s head from behind without warning, it knocks the mischievous mercenary unconscious as he falls over like a stone statue.

(raspy groan)

“Ugh…wuh?”

Deadpool regains consciousness and tries to gather his barrings except he realizes very quickly that his wrists are tied behind his back and all of his weapons have been removed. Peter creeps out from the darkness holding the lamp he used earlier to strike Deadpool.

“Who the hell are you” Peter barks

“Well…hello sexy” Deadpool sneers

Peter scrunches his face in disgust

“Why did you bust into my apartment!? Were you the one who blew that building up??” Peter aggressively inquires

“…Maybe?” Deadpool responds with a grin

Peter places his forehead into the palm of his free hand and slides it down his face in frustration.

“Thank God Spider-Man showed up to help put the fire out” Peter said

“Oh? I missed Spidey!? Damnit…next time” Deadpool says reassuringly to himself

“Look Mr. Whoever the hell you are, you seem unsavory and I’m just gonna call the police…”

“Wait! If I tell you who I am…would you consider letting me go?” Deadpool asks

“Why would I let you go? You’re clearly some type of a gun toting maniac who likes to blow up buildings” Peter says with a concerned expression

Deadpool holds up his index finger very matter of factly

“Mercenary…actually” Deapool says in a quaint voice

Peter quickly holds up the lamp as defense, to avoid using his powers”

“HOW’D YOU GET FREE!? I tightened the hell out of those knots!” Peter says surprised

“I’ve pretty much been free this whole time you were talking” Deadpool says nonchalantly

“You’re an escape artist now!?” Peter says angrily

“Mercenary…” Deadpool says with a playful twinge to his voice

Deadpool lazily unties the other wrist and slowly stands up

“Look, I know you wanna seduce me standing here in your boxers n all but I have work to do…can you give me my stuff back?” he asks

“Seduce---wait what!? Don’t deflect! You’re obviously the one who’s wrong here! YOU BLEW UP A BUILDING” Peter yells while pointing at the carnage

Deadpool folds his arms in a frustrated stance and begins to tap his foot

“I was doing my job, I’m Deadpool, I’m a mercenary, and you’d just be better off giving me my stuff back, you can’t hurt me because I have better regen than that ball of anger Wolverine” Deadpool says

Peter slowly lowers the lamp frustrated with the fact that he can’t detain Deadpool without revealing himself as Spiderman. He glances up at Deadpool with an angry sneer.

“I’ll give you your stuff back if you get out immediately…this city has plenty of heroes watching it. You should watch your back Deadpool” Peter says confidently

Deadpool raises an eyebrow under his red and black spandex mask

“Oh? Is that a threat pretty boy?” Deadpool asks with a grin

Peter goes to grab Deadpool’s guns and katanas, he slowly walks over and hands them to the merc with both arms reached out. Deadpool quickly grabs his things, he kisses his guns as he spins them around his fingers back into the holsters. He glances over at Peter who looks displaced and somewhat nervous. Deadpool walks closer to Peter standing over him with his rippling muscular body coated by red and black spandex.

“I just do my job and I hurt, save, kidnap and kill people that I get paid to…it’s nothing personal kid.” says Deadpool

Peter looks up at Deadpool with an expression of curiosity as well as overwhelming frustration. Deadpool smirks and turns his back on the incognito Spider-Man. Deadpool walks toward the window and raises his foot to the sill in preparation to hop out. He turns his head over his shoulder and sees Peter’s framed diploma hanging off the wall

“See ya round Peter Parker…”

Deadpool leaps out of the window, Peter stands alone in his apartment perplexed. He’s confused and somewhat angry, he could have let go a horrible criminal. But at the same time if Deadpool was so dangerous he could have easily killed me Peter thinks to himself. Peter ruffles his loosely spiked brown hair with his hand and walks towards the window Deadpool crashed through.

“Asshole” Peter says

A few weeks pass, Spiderman flings through the tall buildings of New York and plants himself atop one perched like a gargoyle. He surveys the city, no disruptions in the past few days, and no word of that bozo in the red and black costume either. Spiderman couldn’t help but feel somewhat bored and frustrated still wondering if he had let a master criminal loose on New York City. With not much going on Spidey shoots a web to another building where he hid his book bag and pedestrian clothes.

“Well, well” says a somewhat sultry voice

Spiderman turns to see Deadpool standing on the same rooftop behind him

“Hi!” Deadpool waves aggressively

“What the—“Spiderman says before being cut off

“I’ve been looking for you! Like, everywhere!” Deadpool says with a chuckle

“Why?”

Spiderman turns all the way around to face Deadpool he feels somewhat relieved because now if the merc acts up he can use his full strength and powers.

“I’m kind of your biggest fan! I’ve seen vids online of you stopping criminals and swinging from buildings…heh there are even vines of people using special effects to impersonate you!” Deadpool said with glee

“Vine? What the fu—(sigh) never mind…what do you want?” Spiderman says sternly

“Uh…I haven’t thought that far” Deadpool scratches his head

“I guess, I just wanna follow you around…you know like a team! See what makes the Spider-Man tick, you’re just so cool and you look awesome in your costume OOH! Can I see how your cool web thingys work!?”

Deadpool lunges at Spiderman with a childlike wonder, Spiderman dodges and sweeps the ground tripping Deadpool. He flips back and crouches down on the ledge of the building while Deadpool lies on his back

“Look, we’re not partners…what would we even---no, ok NO! You’re not following me around. You blew up a building the other day! Do you know how hard it is to swing and spray a fire hose!?”

“I promise I’ll be good! I won’t take any more jobs while I’m around you, I’ll turn off my phone and everything! Pleaaase?”Deadpool begs

Spiderman takes a deep breath, “You cannot follow me, and I won’t detain you as long as you refrain from destroying the city. Take up a hobby, collect bottle caps or something”

Spiderman dives off the building and swings as quickly as he can away, Deadpool hurries to his feet to try and catch a glimpse of the web-slinger. “WAIT!” Deadpool screams (sigh) “I didn’t even get his autograph…” Deadpool pulls out a folded up newspaper clipping of Spider-Man, he protrudes his lower jaw and begins to stroke an imaginary beard. “What’s this? Photo credits…Peter Parker…” Deadpool says with a mischievous grin.

The moon rises over the city as Pete fumbles with his jacket and races down the street in a huff. Deadpool has his arms crossed leaned against a building, he waits for Peter to make it a little closer then says “Hey kid.” Peter stops in his tracks with a confused look “Not this again, what do you want?” Peter replies angrily

“Geez, I can’t just stop by to say hi to a friend?”

“Ok psycho, we’re not friends, I am NOT a kid and I’m running really late for something important…I don’t have time for you”

“Well look, I need a favor…”

Peter cuts Deadpool off “A FAVOR!? You broke MY window remember!? Now I have to chase pigeons out of my apartment every morning” Peter barks

“Ok I can pay for your window to be fixed, I promise…just do me this one favor and I’ll leave you alone”

Peter looks up at Deadpool “You’ll leave me alone? Forever?”

“That escalated quickly…sure…forever.” Deadpool says reluctantly as he reaches his gloved hand out to Peter who quickly shakes it. “You got a deal!” Peter says eagerly “Meet me later, I gotta run”

Peter races off and finally makes it to the restaurant where an impatient Mary Jane waits for him. He notices her expression and approaches her cautiously.

“Hey Mj…sorry I’m late babe”

“Sorry you’re late? This happens all the time Peter” Mary says gruffly

The waiter returns to the table and places down a receipt which Mary grabs abruptly

“Will you be ordering sir?” the waiter asks

“No, we were just leaving…or I was anyway” Mary Jane angrily gets up from her chair and rushes towards the door to get out of the restaurant

“You already ate…wait…Mary Jane!”

Peter chases her outside, he reaches her and grabs her arm. She forcefully pulls away “Leave me alone Peter!” He looks at her with an expression of concern “Mary Jane, please…I’m sorry”

Mary Jane isn’t moved by Peter’s attempts at forgiveness “Peter, I can’t do this with you…it’s always something or some new reason you’re running late or don’t show up. If you don’t want a relationship just let me know! I can’t live like this.” Mary Jane proceeds to hail a cab, as one begins to slow down she looks over at Peter as she opens the door “I don’t want to continue to be in a relationship by myself” she gets into the cab and slams the door, the car peels off and leaves Peter in the dust. He stands there for a moment trying to wrap his head around what just happened. Peter slowly walks the 20 blocks back to his building, he climbs the stairs and reaches his quiet lonely apartment. As Peter unlocks the door and looks for the light switch then notices and leg hanging over the arm of his couch.

“Who’s there?” Peter asks

“Yo, what took you long? Did the redhead give it up?”

“Oh, it’s you…hey don’t talk her about her like that! She’s my girlfriend” Peter says angrily and then quickly changes his stance to a more pitiful positioning “At least she was my girlfriend…” Peter throws his keys on the table and plops on the couch next to Deadpool.

“So…here’s the money for that window, now you can tell me how you find Spidey and then I’ll be out of your life forever! That is unless you want some consoling?” Deadpool asks with cutesy voice

“No.”

“Ok, moving on. Spider-Man where do I find him!?” Deadpool says with anticipation

Peter shakes his head and lets out a loud sigh “You don’t just “find” him” Peter retorts “It’s difficult, he’s very spur of the moment and elusive”

“Then how do you seem to find him all the time? I could just follow you when you capture these pics” Deadpool says

“NO!” Peter says angrily, he looks over and notices Deadpool has recoiled with a look of disappointment “I mean, no it’s just a process I have…I never take anyone with me, sometimes I don’t even try to take his picture he just happens to show up is all…” Peter says apologetically

“Maybe we can tag team, you follow him for pics and I’ll follow criminals that Spidey is likely to peruse then bam! We both have what we want” Deadpool exclaims

“Well if that’s the case why can’t you just do this alone, you don’t need me to chase bad guys”

Deadpool looks at Peter confused and somewhat crestfallen “Eh…I guess you’re right. Well a promise is a promise I suppose. Later kid…keep your head up, if she’s really worth it I mean.”

Deadpool walks over to the window and salutes Peter before leaping out. Peter looks at the moon from his window and can’t help thinking he made the wrong choice by pushing Deadpool away. He probably could have used a friend right about now. He thought maybe this is how Mary Jane felt, constantly alone and without anyone to share her feelings with. Peter couldn’t help realizing that he possibly missed Deadpool’s presence and even his annoying jokes. How could he miss this gun crazy weirdo more than his own girlfriend who JUST broke up with him? Peter tries to shake off his feelings by pacing back and forth in his apartment. He grabs his cell and calls Mary Jane 3 times in a row she doesn’t pick up

“Hi, you’ve reached Mary Jane Watson. I’m not here please me a leave a peep at the beep!”

Peter reluctantly leaves her a voicemail “Hey…Mj, I’m and idiot and I’m sorry. Even if you never want to see me again I just want you to know that…I love you and I’ll always be here for you.” Peter hangs up and goes to open his closet where the moon seems to illuminate his Spiderman costume. He snatches it from the shelf and quickly puts it on. Spidey leaps out of the window, he can’t remember feeling this free. He shoots a web and swings from building to building, he couldn’t help the urge to search for that nutcase Deadpool on his patrol. Suddenly Spiderman spots Deadpool on the road at a street taco stand. He swings gracefully down to the street to land quietly behind Deadpool.

“Uh yea, can I have 4 chimichangas and some beef tacos and a beer” Deadpool says to the food patron

“I heard you were looking for me?” Peter says in a deep stern voice. Deadpool turns around and almost admires Spiderman. “The kid…told you?” Deadpool says with a childlike glee. 

Spiderman shoots Deadpool with a web and then fires one into the sky, he propels himself and Deadpool onto one roof then another. “WAIT, MY CHIMICHANGAS!!!!!!” Deadpool cries. Spiderman swings them both to one of the tallest buildings in New York City. He releases the web which remains stuck to Deadpool’s chest and crouches down. “Ok, so what do you want?” Spiderman inquires. Deadpool gazes at Spiderman with such amazement and awe. “I---I---I really, REALLY wanna be your partner…at least for a night?” Deadpool pleas with his fingers intertwined and arms reached out toward Spiderman.

“Why would I have someone be my partner that I know absolutely nothing about? I’m good, I save people…I don’t know what the hell you are” Spiderman replies.

Deadpool kind of smirks “That’s a complicated answer…I’m a mercenary so I can technically get paid to do “bad” things…but that doesn’t mean I’m all bad I don’t think? But you’re so cool! You’re literally a spider man! Look at this web, still stuck to my chest (snort) I just, I admire you so much”

Spiderman stands up from his crouching position. “Look Deadpool, you seem really good with your weapons or whatever but I just can’t worry about another person while fighting crime…I already lost enough people that way.” Spiderman looks down at his feet with a kind of sorrow.

Deadpool stands up and walks toward Spiderman, placing his hand on Spiderman’s shoulder. For that moment Spiderman felt at peace that someone was actually listening to him and maybe even cared about the weight of his choices. He looks up at Deadpool who gazes down at him with an infatuated glare which seemed shockingly serious. It made Spiderman uncomfortable yet comforted at the same time, he reaches up at places his hand on top of Deadpool’s. He rests his hand there for just a moment before removing it from his shoulder. Spiderman turns his back on Deadpool and begins to walk to the ledge.

“Spidey!” Deadpool says. Spiderman turns his head toward the merc, Deadpool flings the web that was left on his chest at Spiderman’s head he yanks the webbing and snatches off Spiderman’s mask. It all happened too fast for Spidey to react. Spiderman is in shock.

“Ha! I knew it!” Deadpool exclaims. Peter leaps over and punches Deadpool square in the face then snatches his mask back. “YOU CAN’T DO THAT! WHAT IF SOMEONE SAW!” Peter screams

“But they didn’t, I saw…I can keep a secret Petey” Deadpool says comfortingly.

Peter immediately felt exposed and flustered but somewhat relieved that someone else finally knew. Someone other than him understood the stress, exhaustion and fear of being a “hero.” Deadpool smiles as Peter deals with this confusing development. “Hey, seriously you’re secret safe with me…you’re far too cute for me to want anyone else to know who you are” Deadpool says reassuringly

“How can I trust you? Someone I know NOTHING about, I’m sure you can see how uneven this playing ground is” Peter explains. He turns his back on Deadpool trying to figure out what to do next. Some of Peter wants to knock the mercenary out and send him to a S.H.I.E.L.D. regulated facility where he can never ever tell Peter’s secret. And yet there is a piece of Peter that enjoys having someone else know not one persona or the other but everything.

“Wade…My name is Wade Wilson” Deadpool says reluctantly

“What?” Peter says perplexed, he slowly turns toward Deadpool with a curious look.

“Remember when I said before that I could heal faster than Wolverine? We were in the same experimental program together…I had cancer and this research study offered to give me infinite powerful healing and regeneration…but it didn’t come without a cost” Deadpool then lifts up his costume at the waist and reveals his amazingly muscular stomach riddled with scars. Peter looks at Wade with concern and a slight understanding. Deadpool grabs a short hunting blade from his belt and pulls up his sleeve revealing more scars on his arm. He takes the blade and drags it deeply across his wrist.

“WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU—“Before Peter can finish the blood drips to the ground and Deadpool’s wrist is completely healed.

“Now neither of us have secrets, you can trust me Peter…” Peter clutches his mask in his fist as he looks at Wade. Peter looks to the ground he loosens his grip and his mask drops down to the cement roof, tears begin to cascade down his cheek. “I was afraid to let you in because I’ve let so many people down…so many people I care about die. I guess that’s why I was kind of relieved that Mj moved on…I don’t want to be responsible for loosing anyone else” Peter explained.

Wade places his gloved hand on Peter’s cheek and wipes away the tears with his thumb. Peter butts Deadpool’s chest with his forehead, Deadpool wraps his big strong arms around the cowering Spiderman. Peter felt a strange sensation, he felt safe, and the tension in his shoulders melted away as Deadpool pulled Peter closer with his caress. Peter rested his arms on Deadpool’s waist, this felt right somehow. Peter began to let his guard down, and suddenly he pushed Deadpool away.

“I—I can’t do this! I’m not gay!” Peter yells. Deadpool grabs Peter’s arm and places his left hand on Peter’s jawline pulling his sweet teary eyed face closer to his own. Deadpool kisses Peter with a more tender kiss than anything he’d ever felt with Mary Jane or even Gwen. Peter clinches his hand into a fist that he slowly releases as he fades into the moment. Deadpool lets go of Peter’s wrist and places his other hand on the right side of Peter’s face as he begins to kiss Peter again. Peter closes his eyes and notices Wade’s soft plushy lips. Peter reaches his hand under Wade’s mask to graze Wade’s lips with his thumb. Deadpool winces from the touch and removes Peter’s hand from beneath his mask.

“Not so fast baby” Deadpool says hastily “What am I even doing” Peter says while he shakes his head in an attempt to come to his senses

“This isn’t about being gay or straight Pete…it’s about understanding. You and I are the same, sure I admired you from a far with some type of giddy wonder but I also understood the loneliness…it’s nice to have someone else who gets your lone rider vibe” Peter slowly gulps as Deadpool rests his strong gloved hands onto his hips. Peter is nervous, he’s so nervous and yet Deadpool feels as if everything is perfect. This is the moment he’s waited for, he pulls Peter close to him. Peter can feel Deadpool’s bulge against his own which began to grow thicker and stronger. Peter takes a deep breath with his mouth slightly parted, Peter’s bottom lip begins to quiver as Deadpool leans in on him. Deadpool lightly lifts his own mask right underneath his nose and leans toward Peter’s ear. “I want to be inside of you” Wade whispers as he begins to gently gnaw on Peter’s ear. Peter lets out a passionate sigh, without thinking he grabs Deadpool’s bulge. Surprised and excited by Peter’s advance Deadpool begins to peel off Peter’s pants. Deadpool aggressively pushes Peter down onto the rooftop and tosses the pants behind him, inside of the pants Peter’s phone begins to vibrate from a phone call from Mary Jane. Neither man hear the call nor if either had they didn’t care.

“Hey Peter…I’m sorry, I know you try really hard and I was just fed up earlier. We should talk about all of this…call me ok? I love you.”

Under the moonlight Deadpool finally sees Peter’s pulsating erection, his heart beats faster as he snatches off his own gloves. Deadpool cocks open Peter’s legs and leans down to put all of Peter’s manhood inside of his mouth. Peter clutches the back of Wade’s masked head and grips tightly onto his only free hand. Deadpool strokes Peter’s penis with the same rhythm as his soft, wet mouth sliding up and down on Peter’s shaft faster and faster. With no air Deadpool sucks on Peter as if he’d been waiting for this very moment for ages. Peter looks down at Wade with intense passion, this is the best blowjob Peter has ever had.

“I’m coming!” Peter gasps

He holds Wade’s hand tighter and tighter as his toes begin to curl Peter lets out a gruff, raspy moan. Peter releases his white, creamy seed down Wade’s throat. Deadpool swallows and leans up almost towering over Peter. Deadpool gazes at Peter with an almost savage lust to be inside of him, Deadpool clutches his own bulge pressing tightly against his costume it feels as if it will burst through the fabric, he continues squeezing it as he leans down over Peter.

“I want you, so bad” Deadpool says softly. Peter touches Wade’s cheek underneath his mask, Wade bites his own bottom lip in anticipation of Peter’s response. Peter places his hand on the back of Wade’s neck and pulls him down closer. Peter nuzzles his cheek against Wade’s and begins to whisper into his ear. “Wade…I want you to do whatever you want to me, tonight I’m yours”

Deadpool is instantly flushed with heat, he lets out a shaky breath almost as if Peter told him “I love you” but that was just wishful thinking. Deadpool was going to take any attention he could receive from Peter. Deadpool quickly unzips his costume pants and pulls them down, his muscular thighs heave and quiver. Peter can feel the muscle spasms on his own legs from Wade’s nervous anticipation. Peter softly gulps as he finally witnesses Wade’s engorged, throbbing member. Wade lifts up the base of his mask and sloppily licks the palm of his own hand with his long sopping tongue. He uses this saliva lubricate his own shaft and then Peter’s soft, tender opening. Peter places his hands on the back of Wade’s neck. Wade stares into Peter’s eyes “I’ll be gentle baby…” Wade says in a delicate tone as he begins to push himself into Peter. Peter holds on and holds his breath as Wade enters him, Wade presses as deep as he can go and Peter finally breathes out. Wade thrusts his hips as he goes deeper and deeper inside of Peter. “Oh fuck! You feel so good…” Wade pants, the rhythm of his stroke becomes longer more precise while his abs and hips roll like an ocean wave pounding his throbbing dick inside of Peter. Peter holds on tightly to Deadpool for the ride of his life. Wade begins to lean back while cradling Peter and pulling him on top. “Ride me baby” Deadpool seductively commands, Peter holds Deadpool close as he slides up and down the thick, rippling shaft. Peter feels like he has to gasp for air the way Deadpool tightly grips his waist and bites down on his neck. Deadpool could not remember the last time he felt such ecstasy with another person, he truly felt complete, unjudged and happy in this moment. “Agh, I’M COMING!” Wade exclaims. Peter begins to kiss Wades supple moist lips as he is permeated with Wade’s gushing river of semen. Peter feels an instant release of Wade’s muscles, although he was being held tightly by Wade he loved the sensation of being safe. Wade took a deep breath as Peter began to softly kiss his lips. Peter holds onto Wade for a moment before he begins to slide himself off of Wade. Wade fell back on the rooftop with a sense of accomplishment, Peter walked to grab his pants and mask. Peter quickly climbs into his pants again and grasps onto his mask, he then calmly sits next to Deadpool who is coming down from his intense satisfaction while he stares at the moon and stars. Deadpool sits with his hands behind his own head showing the convexity of his biceps, Peter rakes his fingers through his own hair and looks over at Deadpool.

“What happens now?” Peter asks quaintly 

Wade looks up at Peter who is eagerly anticipating an answer, Wade reaches over for Peter’s hand who still has a shaky palm and places it on his chest over his heart.

“You own this…” Wade says softly


End file.
